


婚礼与葬礼（二）

by Doloreschou



Series: 婚礼与葬礼 [2]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doloreschou/pseuds/Doloreschou
Summary: Summary：爱德华多做了一个梦，巧了，马克也是。





	婚礼与葬礼（二）

**Author's Note:**

> 出差回来继续更新

爱德华多的手臂触电般缩了回去。尴尬从头淋到脚，他偷偷掐了一下手心，恨不能立刻从梦中醒来。但除了被痛觉刺激得咬紧牙关外，他还留在这个走向荒唐的梦境里。马克见他不说话，以为他仍心存芥蒂，嘴角抿成一道直线保持沉默，径自迈开腿走回教堂。爱德华多后知后觉地意识到他又被落下了，他小跑着跟上去，问道：“新娘什么时候来？”

马克的步伐难得放缓了，爱德华多终于能和他并肩而行。他看着马克脸上变得柔和的线条，不自在地把头扭开了。

“能和我聊一下她吗？”爱德华多闷闷地说，控制着双手不要把刚定型的头发揉乱。

“你见过她。”

“我没有。”爱德华多下意识地反驳。这是真的，关于马克的消息，虽然他一直尽力避开，但是透过达斯汀的邮件，还是多少知道一些。像马克这样的高功能机器人如果开始一段新恋情，达斯汀一定会爬到Facebook总部顶楼，无视克里斯准备将他的鲑鱼抱枕全部烧光的眼神，也要用扩音喇叭告诉全世界的。

“额，她很好。”爱德华多刚想吐槽这算什么介绍，但是转头看到了神色温柔的马克，嘴里的话又吞了回去。他应该为此开心的，爱德华多是个善良的老好人，马克曾经是他最好的朋友。但他不能忽略内心的异样，爱德华多有点想让马克闭嘴了。

但是马克继续沉浸在回忆中，“……她很热情，笑起来的时候会像，我猜你应该比我更熟悉，热带地区海边的阳光？有时候太爱操心，她确实是个有点保护过度的鸡妈妈。”说到这里马克自己也笑出了声，目光直直看着面色沉静的爱德华多，声音变得很轻，如同一缕雾：“我也不知道自己在说什么，但刚刚我意识到她真的太像你了。”

曾经的我，爱德华多默默加上一个苦涩的注脚。

“恭喜。”他艰难地维持着最后的礼节，接下来的一段路始终保持着沉默，就像还坐在质证的会议室里一样。

神父站在前方，爱德华多见到了神秘的新娘，是位明艳动人的名模，和马克的描述八九不离十。他觉得那位女士有些眼熟，应该在哪儿曾经见过，他想不起来了。这对新人夫妇看上去并不相称，他想起了达斯汀那个滑稽的比喻，估计当年在哈佛不少人也是这样看待他和马克的。

但不同的是马克很爱她，爱德华多站在马克身后，他看不见马克的表情，不过在马克亲吻新娘的时候，旁边的达斯汀发出愉快的尖叫，克里斯难得没有阻止他，挂上了欣慰的笑容。

爱德华多低下头阖上了双眼，不敢再多看一眼。

他恍恍惚惚站着，不知道时间过去了多久，然后他的手中多了一束捧花，马克向他走来交到他手上。马克脸上幸福的神情刺痛了爱德华多。他强忍着眼眶的热意向新人们回以微笑。在得知这是一场马克的婚礼后，他一直感觉有东西如鲠在喉，可他不懂是那什么。

幸运的是最后爱德华多还是明白了，不幸的是一切都太迟了。

爱德华多这下真正清醒了，新加坡的阳光照亮整个房间，但是他仍觉得手脚冰凉。他不知道为什么会有这个梦，但心脏残存的灼痛感令令他有些喘不上气。他快速冲了个冷水澡，桌上已经摆好了保姆做好的早餐。温热的食物缓和了身体上的不适，他随手拿起昨天没看完的杂志，封面上女人笑容满面地扶着马克手臂参加晚宴，上面夸张耸动的标题暗示硅谷新贵与当红模特的暧昧关系。爱德华多终于明白这个梦出现的缘由了。

这让他感到很不是滋味，马克已经打算开始新的生活，而他还可笑地原地踏步，抱着几年前发黄的回忆。他孤注一掷来到新加坡，做出洒脱的模样离开美国，好像隔着太平洋对着马克竖起中指挑衅：我不会看到你了，从此我的生活不再需要你了。但是这个梦让他自欺欺人的逃离看起来充满了孩子气。

他还在被马克影响着，即使带来的只剩下痛苦也无法摆脱。这让爱德华多感到愤怒与无力。他太疲惫了，虽然睡足了时间，但爱德华多还是集中不了精神听助理为他汇报接下来的行程。不知道助理讲了什么，他木木地回了句“好”，抬头看到助理一脸震惊的表情。

“萨维林先生，您确定要出席半个月后Facebook的股东大会吗？”助理小心翼翼地做着最后的确认。

虽然每年那边都会发出邀请，但爱德华多从未踏入美国一步，他不知道为什么经历了那件事后马克还会像无事发生一样坚持让助理发邮件，邀他出席会议，可爱德华多并不愿意挑战自己的承受能力。

从小他接受的是最传统的精英教育，这种保守的观念让他不体面地被赶出了Facebook以后依然坚持着old money们应有的体面。他再也不会再做砸电脑这样的蠢事了，他不会把冷眼看笑话机会留给马克、肖恩或者其他什么人。

一切都是那个梦的错，爱德华多意识到自己答应了什么，他十分懊恼，不太好看的脸色吓得助理噤了声。过了一会儿他的电脑响起提示音，爱德华多难以置信地看了三遍，确定这是马克的邮箱。马克的话语还是一样简洁又不讲道理，他甚至有点强硬地要求爱德华多来美国。这封几乎算得上无礼的邮件若是被克里斯看见一定眼也不眨的选择删除，所以只可能是马克自己发的。

最后他点了头什么也没说，让助理离开了办公室。

他不知道马克为什么时隔多年突然给他发邮件，但他明白要解决的并不是一场股东大会。有一些发生在他与马克身上的事情，从未结束，也远未结束。他感受到皮肤泛起一阵战栗，又跳跃着隐秘的兴奋。

如同每一次面对一场即将来临的飓风。


End file.
